Si seulement
by Rosine
Summary: Fiction écrite à plusieurs sur un forum. Triangle Wilson-Cuddy-House. T par précaution en attendant la suite.
1. Cuddy1

Une fiction à plusieurs commencée sur un forum, dont je veux en faire profiter tout le monde. Il y a un chapitre par paragraphe et un point de vue par paragraphe (le point de vue est indiqué entre crochet). Je suis Cuddy, Elayan (qui est aussi sur ) est House et Coraly52 est Wilson. Bien sur, les chapitres risquent d'être courts, mais je updaterais le plus régulièrement possible. Nous verrons si nous trouvons d'autre personne en route. Et nous aimons beaucoup les reviews toute les trois. Laissez-les là, je transmettrais.

Pas vraiment de résumé puisqu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment ça va évoluer

Disclaimer : rien à moi, même pas l'intégralité de la fiction.

Si seulement…

[Cuddy]

Cuddy se trouvait une fois de plus confrontée à une plainte à cause de House. Et ce-dernier refusait toute aide d'un avocat. Après plus de deux heures à lire et relire le dossier, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Une seule personne pouvait convaincre le diagnosticien d'accepter ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle se leva donc de son fauteuil et pris la direction de l'ascenseur faisant claquer ses talons. Elle s'arrêta à l'étage que le service de Diagnostique partageait avec le service d'oncologie. Passant sans s'arrêter devant le bureau vitré, elle frappa à la porte du Dr James Wilson et entra rapidement.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide. Un House à convaincre de ne pas ruiner l'hôpital à cause de son entêtement.

[/Cuddy]


	2. Wilson1

[Wilson]

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer éventuellement ...

Cuddy écouta attentivement alors la proposition de l'oncologue. Avec une grande gestuelle, comme à son habitude, Wilson commença à expliquer sa stratégie.

- Nous devons faire croire à House que nous sortons ensemble. Il sera prêt à tout pour vous récupérer et cédera à tout ce que vous lui demanderait... et acceptera l'aide d'un avocat.

Il en était convenu ainsi. Apres en avoir longuement parlé, Wilson et Cuddy mirent leur plan à exécution

[/ Wilson]


	3. Cuddy2

[Cuddy]

Elle avait eu du mal à visualiser ce que voulait dire l'oncologue, mais finalement l'idée de sortir - même facticement - avec celui-ci la séduisait. Elle doutait que House veuille la récupérer, mais après tout Wilson le connaissait mieux qu'elle. Après la longue discussion, miraculeusement non interrompue par House, Elle regarda la montre sur le bureau de son vis-à-vis.

-Il est quasiment une heure. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez de patients maintenant. Je propose un tête à tête au milieu de la cafeteria.

Wilson se leva, et lui tint galamment la porte. Marchant côte à côte, la main droite de Cuddy chercha la gauche de son médecin. Elle la prit en attendant toutefois la réaction que provoquerai son geste

[/Cuddy]


	4. House1

[House]

House arrivait tout juste à l'hôpital. Il était 13h13. Autant dire qu'il avait deux heures de retard sur son heure habituelle.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il vit Cuddy et Wilson qui descendaient les escaliers, main dans la main.

Il se figea net, grimaça avant de reprendre son chemin en faisant comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

Il allait droit sur l'ascenseur et le couple allait droit sur la cafétéria. La collision était imminente.

House arracha la tasse de café des mains d'un interne qui passait trop près.

- Vous allez finir avec beaucoup trop de caféine dans le sang ! fit-il avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Quand il fut juste à quelques pas d'eux, il se prit "hasardeusement" les pieds dans sa canne et envoya valser son gobelet de café (tiède) dans le décolleté plongeant de la directrice.

- Oh je suis désolé ! Quel maladroit !

[/House]


	5. Cuddy3

[Cuddy]

Elle sursauta quand le liquide tiédasse arriva sur son chemisier, puis leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit qui était à l'origine de son décolleté caféiné.

-House! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?

Elle pressa sa main gauche sur le devant de sa poitrine sans lâcher celle de Wilson.

-Je crois que nous allons faire un tour dans mon bureau avant d'aller déjeuner.

Elle ôta sa main pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Une grande tache marron s'étendait jusqu'au bas de son chemisier blanc. Elle se félicita intérieurement pour avoir mis des sous-vêtements de la même couleur. Elle frotta son pouce contre ses doigts et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient poisseux, plus qu'avec un café noir. Génial. Un café crème sucré. Maintenant sa peau allait collée pour le reste de la journée. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et dit distinctement pour que House l'entende:

-J'espère que TU n'as rien contre le café sucrée? J'en suis imbibée.

Elle attendit la réaction des deux médecins, redoutant davantage celle de Wilson devant le tutoiement.

[/Cuddy]


	6. Wilson2

[Wilson]

- (bégayant légèrement face à cette situation imprévue) Je, je oui, j'adore. Allons dans votre (reprend) dans ton bureau, je vais nettoyer cette tache.

Wilson eut peur qu'il ne soit pas crédible en amant de Cuddy parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise et qu'il se doutait bien que House le remarquerait. Pourtant, House resta de marbre, ruminant, voyant l'oncologue et son amie partir.

* Plus loin dans le couloir *

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su tout à l'heure ... (bégaiement représentatif de l'anxiosité de Wilson) Enfin, j'espère qu'il y croira vraiment ... (regarde son chemisier) Attendez, je vais essayer d'arranger ca.

Alors qu'il essayait au mieux qu'il pouvait se frotter la tache encore humidifié et de faire disparaitre l'auréole de café, il se sentit tout à coup proche de Cuddy. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

[/Wilson]


	7. Cuddy4

[Cuddy]

Cuddy tressailli lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Wilson contre elle. Retenant un frisson elle sourit à l'oncologue.

-Je crois que la tache ne partira pas, elle est bien trop étendue. Vous préférez partir devant pour la cafeteria ou vous m'accompagnez à mon bureau? Je connais House depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir de quoi réparer ses... sautes d'humeur. Et puis, si House a deviné... il aurait deviné tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant nous n'en savons rien.

Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier la compagnie de L'oncologue.

[/Cuddy]


	8. Wilson3

[Wilson]

Furtivement, Wilson l'a serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce baiser - inattendu et surprenant - fit tressaillir Cuddy, non pour la qualité du baiser - qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet - mais plutôt sur le pourquoi de ce baiser. Il relâcha son étreinte, et lui expliquant, avec des mimiques affectueuses que House les épiait derrière la porte vitrée. Elle comprit alors et suivit la stratégie de Wilson.

Il lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou avant de quitter la pièce, sous les yeux de House - ruminant de jalousie - Wilson fit signe a House, comme si de rien était, et continua son chemin au bras de Cuddy, direction la cafétéria, laissant derrière eux, le regard de House fixé sur leurs mains enlacées

[/Wilson]


	9. Cuddy5

[Cuddy]

Il allait arriver à la cafétéria lorsque le bipper de Cuddy sonna. Elle le sortit et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Une urgence à la clinique. Je dois y retourner. J'en profiterai pour me changer. Même si nous avons enlever la plus grande tache, j'ai l'impression de sentir le café à plus de dix mètres.

Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvre sur la joue de Wilson.

-Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

Elle tourna les talons et reprit la direction de la clinique. Brenda lui montra simplement l'une des salles de consultation d'où sortaient des bruits semblables à des pleurs.

Elle soupira et demanda où se trouvait House. Brenda montra une autre salle. Cuddy se dirigea vers la salle, ouvrit la porte :

-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Sans attendre, elle reparti vers son bureau. House la suivit en boitant.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Qu'elle était stupide et dépourvue de toute faculté mentale.

-Je ne doute pas que vous ayez une excellente raison pour lui dire ça. Mais avant de la savoir, je vous répète que vous ne pouvez pas insulter sans cesse des patients. Nous avons déjà un procès sur les bras par votre faute et vous ne voulez toujours pas d'avocat. Mais comme vous n'avez pas fait attention à ce que je viens de dire, expliquer moi ce cas.

-Elle veut un suivie de grossesse parce que son gynécologue ne veut pas la suivre.

-Il a sans doute une bonne raison lui aussi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez réussi à la faire pleurer.

-Elle n'est pas enceinte.

-Faite lui faire un test ! Vous en faite tout le temps !

-Elle en a fait un. Il est négatif, elle veut quand même un suivi de grossesse.

Sans attendre, il sorti du bureau. Cuddy se leva et sorti un chemisier de son placard. Les stores étant tiré, elle se retourna et déboutonna son chemisier.

[/Cuddy]


	10. House2

[House]

Il réouvrit la porte du bureau de Cuddy :

- Et je ne suis pas jaloux de votre situation amoureuse ! fit-il, narquois et fier.

Il referma la porte. Il lui fallu quelques pas pour se remémorer la vision qu'il venait d'avoir de la directrice. Il revint alors sur ses pas et repassa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Très jolie dentelle !

Puis il ressortit.

[/House]


	11. Cuddy6

[Cuddy]

Elle soupira et acheva de se changer avant de descendre à la cafeteria. Wilson l'attendait à une table. Elle le rejoint et s'assit près de lui.

-Il a encore fait crier une patiente. Il ne changera jamais.

Elle but une gorgée du café de Wilson.

-Et si il vous demande, je porte de la dentelle blanche.

Devant le regard de l'oncologue, elle explicita.

-Mes sous-vêtements. Blanc en dentelle, enfin, blanc avec une belle tache maintenant. Il est rentré pendant que je me changeais.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée.

-Et notre "situation amoureuse" ne le rend pas jaloux. Soit il sait pourquoi, soit il s'en moque totalement.

[/Cuddy]


	12. Wilson4

[Wilson]

Pourtant, il le faut. Mais il doit se douter de rien. En vous attendant, j'ai croisé le Dr Johnson*. Il m'a fait part de toutes ses félicitations pour notre couple. Tout le monde y croit, House serait bien le seul a avoir comprit notre manège.

Il déposa d'abord sa main sur celle de Cuddy puis se leva au dessus de la table et l'embrassa. Pourtant, cette fois, House n'était pas derrière eux.

[/Wilson]


	13. Cuddy7

[Cuddy]

Cuddy ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Wilson se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne voyait pas house et ne savait pas si il était derrière elle, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et glissa sa langue sur la lèvre de l'oncologue. Elle se recula pourtant au bout de quelques instants, gênée d'embrasser un homme qui n'était pas - du moins officieusement puisque tout l'hôpital croyait le contraire - son compagnon en pleine cafeteria.

-Voulez-vous venir chez moi ce soir ? Si on suit le mode d'emploi du House classique, il devrait y être vers 2h du matin, 3h. Même si le House classique est imprévisible, comme c'est précisé par la quantité de dossier entreposé dans un tiroir de mon bureau.

[/cuddy]


	14. Wilson5

[Wilson]

- Heu oui je viendrais... vers 21h. Il me suivra, j'en suis persuadé.

Je dois retourner a l'étage, j'ai un rendez vous ... Mais je passerais après a votre bureau.

Il commença à se lever, et remarqua que Cuddy s'attendait à un baiser.

- House n'est pas derrière. Je vous ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie.

Et il partit, fuyant une réponse.

[/Wilson]


	15. House3

[House]

House entra dans la cafétéria, le regard errant à la recherche de son bien-aimé collègue. Oui, Wilson était bien-aimé à l'heure du déjeuner !

A défaut de trouver Wilson, ses yeux tombèrent néanmoins sur le joli postérieur de Cuddy, devant la caisse, prête à payer.

House se rua, clopin-clopant, vers la directrice, attrapant au passage un paquet de chips qu'il tendit à la caissière juste sous le nez de Cuddy.

- Mettez ça sur sa note, elle me doit de l'argent.

Sans prêter attention à l'expression d'ébahissement de la directrice, House rejoignit une table libre. Cuddy y vint aussi quelques instants plus tard.

- Alors, demanda le diagnosticien avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, comment progresse votre relation factice ?

[/House]


	16. Cuddy8

[Cuddy]

-Notre relation... factice? De la même manière que progresse votre descente dans la dépendance des opiacés.

Elle piqua une tomate cerise et la posa doucement dans sa bouche.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas dégotté un autre procès. Vous ne voulez toujours pas d'avocat pour celui que vous avez déclenché?

[/Cuddy]


	17. House4

[House]

House fronça les sourcils et grimaça :

- Déclencher un avocat ? Quelle idée !

Singeant sa directrice - et lui piquant une tomate cerise au passage - il reprit :

- Plutôt déclencher un incendie ! Ou une panique générale ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Devant l'air "non-mais-allez-vous-grandir-un-jour-?" de Cuddy, House poursuivit :

- Vous avez raison, mieux vaut la panique.

Il se leva brusquement en renversant une assiette et se mit à crier :

- La salade de pommes de terre et le poisson sont contaminés par une bactérie vicieuse et vraiment pas jolie à voir ! Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas passez l'après-midi dans les pipi-rooms, je leur conseille de prendre rapidement rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'établissement, et néanmoins docteur émérite, que voici !

Puis il s'enfuit en boitillant, non sans avoir fait un petit clin d'œil à la brune. A présent, direction le bureau de Wilson !

[/House]


	18. Wilson6

[Wilson]

Wilson quitta l'hôpital avant la tombée de la nuit et alla chez lui pour se préparer. Il prit une douche et mit 3 heures à choisir des vêtements pour la soirée. Il enfila un costard noir, une chemise blanche, mais le problème de la cravate se posa. Il en essaya plusieurs et opta pour la toute nouvelle. _Et si le bel oncologue changeait sa garde robe pour la séduisante Cuddy ? _Il savait que House remarquerait sa tenue vestimentaire et s'il avait une nouvelle cravate.

Il quitta son appartement, passa chercher un bouquet de fleurs - des roses bleues - et prit la direction de chez Cuddy. Même si le but de la soirée était de tromper House et de l'induire en erreur, lui faisant croire qu'il avait une relation plus que professionnelle avec Cuddy, il était vraiment heureux de passer la soirée avec elle. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, peut être même un peu trop.

21h sonna, Wilson était derrière la porte et frappa

[/Wilson]


	19. Cuddy9

[Cuddy]

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son bureau une même question lui tournait dans la tête : Comment allait-elle s'habiller ? Comme pour toute femme dans sa situation, l'intégralité de sa penderie se retrouva sur son lit. Elle finit par opter pour une robe rouge, à la ligne de décolleté droite et dévoilant à peine le haut de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas de bretelle, et le dos nu descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, sans toutefois révéler la courbure de ses reins. S'arrêtant juste au dessus du genou, elle restait sobre.

Elle rangea le reste de ses vêtements et laissa la robe au pied de son lit pendant qu'elle allait surveiller la cuisson du repas. 20h30, elle devait se dépêcher. Elle prit rapidement une douche et se lava les cheveux. Elle passa sa robe et achevait son maquillage lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Ses cheveux était encore humide, mais tombait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle alla ouvrir, son cœur battant étrangement vite.

Wilson se tenait devant elle, costume noir, chemise blanche et un magnifique bouquet de rose bleues à la main. Bien que surprise par la couleur, elle en fut ravie, cela sortait enfin des clichés de rose rouge au premier Rendez-vous. Elle se réprimanda elle-même. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Une simple ruse pour rappeler House à l'ordre. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas aussi simple que ça, mais on parlait de House. Elle fit rentrer l'oncologue et lui prit sa veste pour la suspendre. Elle le guida ensuite dans le salon où deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge les attendait. Elle rougit

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions profiter de notre soirée en attendant que House ne vienne nous la gâcher… j'espère que ça ne vous gène pas ?

[/Cuddy]


	20. Wilson7

[Wilson]

Wilson fut surprit par l'ambiance de la salle. Il n'était jamais allé chez Cuddy, ou tout juste pour lui apporter des dossiers sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'assit, regardant Cuddy qui était derrière les Fournaux, tout en lui parlant à distance. Il nota la présence de parfums d'ambiance. Une odeur agréable qui lui procura une agréable sensation aux narines. Le salon était plus grand, très bien agencé, Wilson avait la tête un peu ailleurs à regarder ci et ça. Il espérait que tout se passe bien. Cuddy revint de la cuisine

[/Wilson]


	21. Cuddy10

[Cuddy]

En revenant, Cuddy reprit son verre et s'assit à côté de l'oncologue. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle quitta ses escarpins et ramena ses jambes sous elle.

-Après que vous soyez parti de la cafeteria, House m'a rejoins. Il ne croit pas un instant à notre relation…

Elle eut un sourire gêné.

-… A notre parodie de relation. Et il refuse toujours de prendre un avocat. Il a fini par fuir en déclenchant une panique sur la nourriture soi-disant infectée par une bactérie. J'ai réussi à calmer la salle en mangeant poisson et salade de pomme de terre. J'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait vous voir après… Il a du changer d'avis.

Elle resta songeuse un instant, puis rougit à nouveau.

-Et comme je me suis changée, si quand il arrive, il vous demande quoi que ce soit, je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge et le reste est noir.

Elle se leva et se pencha pour attraper ses chaussures avant de les jeter négligemment dans l'entrée. Elle savait ce à quoi s'attendrait House.

-Le souper est prêt, si vous voulez bien passer à table.

Elle le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger et servit des boulettes de poisson accompagnée de courgettes farcies.

Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant puis attrapa la main de Wilson.

-Ce matin, dans la cafétéria, vous m'avez embrassé… House n'était pas là. Pourquoi ?

[/Cuddy]


	22. Wilson8

[Wilson]

Wilson déglutit. Il regarda son assiette, pleine et pensa qu'après une telle question, il n'aurait plus rien envie d'avaler. Face à son plat, il commença à rougir et n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur que Cuddy remarque son changement de couleur qui virait à la rouge tomate. Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

- Je ... je ... je bégaya t'il.

Il essaya de reformuler sa phrase mais seulement quelques sons inaudibles se firent entendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, marmoma quelque chose à lui même et se leva. Il fit le tour de la table et se mit face à Cuddy.

Il lui prit les mains et elle se leva, suivant le geste de l'oncologue. Face à elle, il ne put rien dire de plus. Il était encore plus crispé qu'à sa place. L'acte prit le dessus sur la parole. Wilson avait une odeur d'éclat de noix de coco grillée sous le nez - le parfum de Cuddy. Il ne sut résister.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'a poussa de la table et la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Espérant qu'elle ne le rejette pas, il fut tout a fait ravi de voir qu'en plus de ne pas le repousser, elle répondait à l'acte tout a fait chaleureusement. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux, l'a descendit le long de son épaule, puis de ses reins.

[/ Wilson]


	23. House5

[House]

House entra dans le salon. Bien qu'il se doutait de la présence de Wilson ici, il n'aurait jamais pensé les surprendre en plein baiser - passioné, qui plus était !

- Vous faites des heures sup' sur le factice ? Ou alors c'est Wilson qui veut une augmentation ? Je te pique pas tant d'argent pourtant...

- House ! cria Cuddy en poussant Wilson. Comment êtes vous entré ?

La main de Wilson était posée sur la généreuse poitrine de la directrice. House tiqua, fixa un instant ce bout de scène en grimaçant, avant d'enfin répondre à la question :

- En moto, pardi ! LEs taxis sont bien trop chers à cette heure... Ah ! Vous voulez dire, chez vous ? Par la porte, comme tout le monde.

- Mais elle était fermée à clé !

- Je sais où vous rangez le double de vos clés... sous le petit géranium...

House sifflota, très fier, en faisant tournoyer sa canne. Sur la table, le repas attendait encore.

- Oh mon dieu ! fit House, scandalisé. Toute cette bonne nourriture en train de refroidir ! Mais vous avez passé la soirée à vous bécoter ou quoi ?

[/House]


	24. Cuddy11

[Cuddy]

Cuddy vit Wilson rougir et regretta d'avoir poser la question. Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, au contraire même. Lorsqu'elle le vit lever les yeux aux ciel, elle s'apprêta à retirer sa question, mais il se leva et l'attira vers le canapé, tout en l'embrassant. Bien que prise au dépourvu, elle ne tarda pas à répondre à son geste, ne s'interrogeant même pas sur l'hypothétique présence de House près d'eux. Elle se contentait de ressentir, son cœur battant soudain bien plus vite lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'oncologue dans ses cheveux puis sur sa peau et enfin contre ses reins. Alors qu'un gémissement allait lui échapper, elle entendit soudain une voix…

- Vous faites des heures sup' sur le factice ? Ou alors c'est Wilson qui veut une augmentation ? Je te pique pas tant d'argent pourtant...

Elle poussa brusquement Wilson tout en attrapant discrètement l'une de ses main, pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

- House ! Comment êtes vous entré ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cuddy sentait la chaleur de la paume de Wilson sur sa poitrine, frôlant sa peau. Elle se força à se concentrer sur le gêneur.

- En moto, pardi ! Les taxis sont bien trop chers à cette heure... Ah ! Vous voulez dire, chez vous ? Par la porte, comme tout le monde.

- Mais elle était fermée à clé !

- Je sais où vous rangez le double de vos clés... sous le petit géranium...

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle trouve un autre endroit pour cette clé. Un endroit où House n'irait pas fouiller. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant ce dernier reprendre d'un ton scandalisé :

- Oh mon dieu ! fit House, scandalisé. Toute cette bonne nourriture en train de refroidir ! Mais vous avez passé la soirée à vous bécoter ou quoi ?

Elle eu un sourire carnassier et glissa son bras autour de l'oncologue toujours contre elle.

-Eh bien… si l'on excepte le passage sous la douche et celui dans la cuisine, on peut considérer ça comme du bécotage…

Elle resserra encore son étreinte sur son invité, tout en lui posant un baiser au coin des lèvres. Pourvu que House achète ça et les laisse continuer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé.

[/Cuddy]


	25. Wilson9

[Wilson]

Wilson eu d'abord du mal à s'imaginer sous la douche avec Cuddy, surtout pour une telle scène, auquel elle faisait allusion. Il décida de ne pas y penser, ca le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa main, toujours sur la poitrine de Cuddy devenait moite, il n'avait pas prévu une telle situation et savait que House poserait tellement de questions qu'il finirait par avoir que leur relation n'est que simulation. Afin de cacher qu'il tremblotait, il enleva sa main des seins de Cuddy et la passa à ses épaules puis l'a descendit le long de ses reins et parcouru tout son corps. Il décida alors d'imposer sa présence et en tant que male de défendre sa femelle. Il entreprit de s'opposer à House.

- Bon, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais là, c'est totalement puéril. Sous prétexte que tu ne crois pas en notre relation, tu débarques à l'improviste, tu te permets de rentrer sans même avoir la politesse de frapper à la porte et t'excuser, ça, ça te passe complètement au dessus de la tête !

Il ne laissa le temps ni à Cuddy ni à House de dire quoi que ce soit, et pour la première fois, il osait s'opposer à son ami sans s'abaisser.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de jouer cette comédie ! Tu ne vis pas avec Cuddy, alors laisse-nous !

[/Wilson]


	26. House6

[House]

Il les regardait tous les deux, et en concevait un immense dégoût.

- Mais c'est ton supérieur hiérarchique ! Tu n'as vraiment rien trouver de mieux pour lui lécher le cul que coucher avec ? Tu tiens au chômage, le jour où elle se lassera ?

Il dévisagea Cuddy, qui ne semblait pas plus lassée que ça pour le moment.

Il décida de jouer calmement :

- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez.

Et il sortit en boitillant.

[/House]


	27. Cuddy12

[Cuddy]

House avait beau être le con le plus évolué de l'histoire de la création, il n'avait pas tort. A quoi songeait-elle, envisager de coucher avec un employé ? Elle se tourna vers Wilson et s'aperçut que ses mains parcouraient toujours son corps tandis qu'il avait avec une lueur s'interrogation dans le regard. Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna un peu sans le regarder.

-Il a raison… Nous ne devrions pas. Partez… Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais… Partez !

Elle se détourna et posa son front sur la vitre, House était en train de boitiller jusqu'à sa moto. Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr en ce moment… Même si il lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec regret aux instants qu'elle avait eu avant sa venue.

-Partez !

[/Cuddy]


	28. Wilson10

[Wilson]

En un instant, Wilson se sentit délaissé par Cuddy et terriblement trahi par House. C'était son ami, il devait le protéger, lui porter conseil, pas le rejeter et le traiter ainsi. Et Cuddy... Cuddy, elle avait toujours été intentionnée envers lui et là, elle le jetait de chez elle sans même le regarder en face. Alors, excédé de colère, il sortit et alla rejoindre House sur le trottoir qui s'apprêtait à monter sur sa moto. Il le prit par le bras lui lança un regard terriblement noir.

- Pourquoi soudainement tu me traites comme ca ?! Ok tu ne m'as jamais vraiment soutenu mais là, là, tu fais fort, tu me pourris la vie House ! Je t'ai toujours soutenu, dans toutes tes épreuves, quel qu'elles soient et voila comment tu me remercie ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer 5 min que ce soit vraiment amoureux de Cuddy ? Non, ca, ca te passe complètement au dessus de la tète ! J'en ai marre House, tu comprends ca !

Wilson était vraiment furieux, incontrôlable.

Tu, tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con House, et je comprends tous ceux qui te tournent le dos !

Il tourna les talons et voulu retourner chez Cuddy.

[/Wilson]


	29. House7

[House]

Il écoutait les hurlements de Wilson à son sujet, puis se retourner. Il les comprenait vraiment, ces gens-là ? Il allait lui confirmer cette phrase.

Prenant un peu d'élan sur sa jambe forte, il se rua sur Wilson pour lui asséner un grand coup de canne au milieu du dos. Wilson s'effondra.

- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi il ne faut pas me tourner le dos.

House se détourna, enfila son casque et sauta sur sa moto. Faisant rugir son moteur, il s'éloigna.

[/House]


	30. Cuddy13

[Cuddy]

Le front posé contre la vitre, une larme traitresse, s'échappant sur sa joue, Cuddy regardait partir l'oncologue. Elle le vit s'approche de House et il sembla lui parler, assez violemment par ailleurs, mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Il se retourna, comme pour revenir, lorsqu'elle le vit tomber. Elle sursauta surprise de le voir trébucher, jusqu'à ce que qu'elle voie House tenir sa canne étrangement avant de repartir sur la moto. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans prendre la peine de se chausser, elle se précipita au côté de l'homme à terre dans son allée. S'agenouillant près de lui le médecin prit le dessus et elle l'examina. Sans doute il aurait un grand mal de dos pendant quelques jours, mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle l'aida à se redresser et s'aperçut alors que la porte s'était refermée derrière elle. Maudissant son manque de prévoyance, elle laissa Wilson assit sur les marche pour prendre la clé qu'elle laissait toujours sous le pot de fleur. Elle retint une exclamation quand elle vit que celle-ci ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle chercha alentour un endroit o House aurait pu la laisser, mais du se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était nulle part. Cuddy se redressa et alla s'asseoir près de l'oncologue.

-Et si nous restions un peu là... Votre dos... ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu House vous frapper...

Elle remarqua un flacon orange par terre, elle le ramassa et jeta un œil à l'étiquette. House avait du le faire tomber en donnant le coup.

-Vicodin ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le flacon pour le présenter à Wilson.

[/Cuddy]


	31. Wilson11

[Wilson]

Wilson se releva, difficilement, la douleur étant assez forte. Il refusa le comprimé de vicodin que lui tentait Cuddy. Peut être pas peur de devenir comme House même s'il en prenait qu'une fois. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se rendit compte a quel point il se sentait stupide. Allez défiez House de la sorte c'était stupide, et il l'avait payé.

Il n'essaya même pas de s'excuser auprès de Cuddy, ni même de la remercier d'être venu l'aider à se relever, il ne pensait qu'a une chose, rentrer chez lui. Il se redressa, et osa a peine lever la tête face a Cuddy.

- Je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez vous. Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.

[/Wilson]


	32. Cuddy14

[Cuddy]

Cuddy ne dit pas un mot en le voyant se détourner, s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi tout tourner toujours mal dans sa vie ? Après son refus elle se contenta de reboucher le tube de comprimé et de le poser ou elle l'avait trouvé.

-Je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez vous. Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.

-Non ! Je veux dire… Non, restez. Il ne fait pas si froid. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas rentrer. Mes clés sont dedans et je ne retrouve pas celle que House a utilisée.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute, je crois…

Elle ne savait plus très bien de quoi elle parlait, de la porte fermée, de la dispute avec House, de sa visite chez elle, de leur relation incertaine… Mais pour tous ces sujets, il y avait une cause commune.

- Ma faute… répéta-t-elle doucement.

[/Cuddy]


	33. Wilson12

[Wilson]

Wilson se sentait mal, et par du fait qu'il venait de prendre un coup de canne dans le dos, mais aussi parce qu'il se retrouvait dehors avec Cuddy. Il n'avait ni les clefs de sa voiture, ni les clefs de chez lui. Il allait devoir passer la nuit avec Cuddy. Oui mais ou ?

Il lança alors l'idée d'aller à l'hôpital. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas les clefs sur elle, il y aurait bien une femme d'entretient qui lui ouvrirai la porte. Enfin, il l'espérait. Ca lui éviterai de rester toute la nuit dehors à trembloter avec Cuddy a ses cotés. Cuddy et ses reproches qu'elles lui avaient fait- en le virant de chez elle -, Cuddy avec son superbe sourire et son corps magnifique.

L'idée de se rendre a l'hôpital fut approuvée et il commença de marcher direction Princeton Plainsboro - qui se trouvait a une vingtaine de minutes de leur point de départ - quand il remarqua que Cuddy n'était pas chaussée.

- Mais, vous n'allez pas y aller pieds nus !

[/Wilson]


	34. Cuddy15

[Cuddy]

Cuddy sentait la gêne qui s'était instaurée entre Wilson et elle. Non seulement l'histoire venait de lui faire perdre un ami, mais en plus, elle savait que le retour au travail serait difficile. Ils commencèrent à partir en direction de l'hôpital. A pied. Il lui arrivait parfois de le faire en Jogging quand elle s'en sentait le courage. Bien sur, la tenue de soirée et les pieds nus ne semblait pas pourtant adapté à ce sport. Au moins la compagnie était agréable… ou le serait sans cette chape de froideur qui les drapait tous les deux. Soudain Wilson s'arrêta

- Mais, vous n'allez pas y aller pieds nus !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois. Si je pouvais rentrer chez moi me chausser il serait plus simple d'y rester. Comment va votre dos ?

Cuddy avait rejoint son compagnon et venait de lui prendre le bras, son ton trahissant son inquiétude. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un frisson la traversa, même si l'hiver avait déjà cédé sa place au printemps, sa robe ne tenait clairement pas chaud.

[/Cuddy]


	35. Wilson13

[Wilson]

Wilson n'osait pas regarder Cuddy, il fixait la route, marchant lentement à cause de sa douleur au dos, mais aussi pour ne pas laisser à Cuddy trop de retard sur lui. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais il n'y arriva pas. Il remarqua juste que Cuddy grelotait, et pour lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur, il lui passa sa veste sur ses épaules. Il s'obligea à ne pas frissonner, n'étant alors plus qu'avec une chemise sur le dos.

Il voulu prendre l'initiative de lancer un sujet de conversation, pour ne plus penser au vent qui commençait a lui glacé les joues; mais les mots lui manquait. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils marchaient mais aucun thème de discussion ne lui était venu en tête

[/ Wilson]


	36. Cuddy16

[Cuddy]

Cuddy serrait la veste de Wilson autour de ses épaules, cherchant inconsciemment à retrouver la sensation qu'elle éprouvée lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Légèrement en retrait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas même répondu à sa question, mais son œil de médecin lui signalait que la raideur dans ses pas était du à la douleur, que celle dans sa mâchoire était du à sa lutte contre le froid et elle en sentait une autre, qui reflétait combien il était mal à l'aise.

-James!

L'oncologue se retourna, surpris. Elle s'assit sur le bord du trottoir.

-Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause.

Elle libera l'une de ses épaules de la veste dans une invitation.

-Et je pense que votre chemise est trop légère…

[/Cuddy]


	37. Wilson14

[Wilson]

Wilson accepta non pas parce qu'il voulait vraiment être si proche de Cuddy, mais plutôt parce que le froid accentuait sa douleur. Il se blottit alors contre elle sous la veste. Il leur restait encore une dizaine de minutes à marcher et l'oncologue, bien que peu réchauffé commença à parler sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

- Ma vie est un échec.

Conscient qu'il venait de parler sans le vouloir, il choisit de poursuivre. Il se sentait en confiance avec Cuddy, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui.

- Je suis un raté. J'ai jamais su être heureux ni rendre heureux. Mes trois mariages ont été un fiasco. Tous les jours j'annonce a des mères de familles, des pères heureux ou même a des enfants qu'ils vont mourir. Des qu'ils m'approchent, leur vie est chamboulée alors qu'ils devraient vivre heureux, ils ne méritent pas ca. Petit, c'était déjà pareil, je n'avais pas d'amis, ou alors ils avaient une très mauvaise influence sur moi. J'ai grandi seul je crois que maintenant, il est trop tard pour que ca change....

[/Wilson]


	38. Cuddy17

[Cuddy]

Cuddy se sentait bien contre Wilson. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il parlait. Elle était heureuse qu'il accepte de se confier, qu'il se sente suffisamment en confiance avec elle.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer…

Elle avait murmuré sa phrase, pas même sure qu'il l'ait entendue.

-Et votre vie n'est pas un échec. Vous êtes un grand médecin, vous avez rendu trois femmes heureuses – elles l'ont été pendant vos mariages – et ce n'est pas de votre faute si ceux qui viennent vous voir vont mourir. Ils ont un cancer et vous les aider à rester confiant.

Elle posa ses lèvres doucement sur sa joue avant de continuer.

-Ne laissez pas House vous atteindre. Vous ne lui devez rien. Nous savons tous les deux comment il est… Enfant, j'étais la première de la classe, la fille à lunette qui passait son temps le nez dans les bouquins, guère mieux comme situation, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, je passe plus de temps le nez dans les dossiers et dans les papiers que je ne vois de patients. La seule amélioration c'est que je ne porte plus de lunette. Ma dernière relation sérieuse remonte à la fac et je suis incapable d'être mère. Mais là, en ce moment, avec vous, je crois que je suis heureuse.

[/Cuddy]


	39. Wilson15

[Wilson]

Wilson fut touché par ce que venait de lui dire Cuddy, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

- Je me sens bien a vos cotés, Cuddy. Vous savez, même si tout ca n'est que de la simulation, ca me plait beaucoup d'être a vos cotés.

Puis il bégaya et n'arriva pas à continuer de s'exprimer clairement. Mais de toute évidence, ce qu'il voulait lui dire le mettait mal à l'aise.

La discussion se clos en arrivant devant la porte de l'hôpital, qui bien évidemment était fermée. Comment allaient-ils faire pour entrer ? Wilson se posait déjà la question, tandis que Cuddy tentait de se faire remarquer par la femme de ménage.

[/Wilson]


	40. Cuddy18

[Cuddy]

Arrivée dans le hall de l'hôpital, la chaleur commença à revenir. Se détachant avec regret de Wilson, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention d'une femme de ménage. Elle n'avait pas les clés de son bureau avec elle et espérait y prendre quelques affaires qu'elle laissa toujours, en prévention des diverses inventions de House pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Quand la femme de ménage daigna enfin délaisser son balai pour les approcher :

-J'peux vous aider.

-J'aurais besoin que vous m'ouvriez ce bureau.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas les clefs…

-C'est le bureau du Docteur Cuddy.

Cuddy et Wilson échangèrent un regard.

-Je suis le Dr Cuddy.

-Donc, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous avez les clefs.

La femme de ménage tourna les talons.

Cuddy se tourna vers l'oncologue.

-Est-ce que Foreman est de garde ?

-Est-ce que House avait un cas ?

-Est-ce qu'il avait un dossier à la main quand il est venu chez moi ?

Cuddy soupira.

-Allons en salle de repos… Mon assistante arrive à 8h. Je n'ai pas encore eu besoin de la virer celle là.

Cuddy prit la main de Wilson pour l'attirer à l'étage.

[/Cuddy]


	41. Wilson16

[Wilson]

Wilson fut soulagé, il allait enfin pouvoir s'asseoir ce qui soulagerait sa douleur.  
Dans la salle de repos, il s'octroya le divan, laissant un peu de place pour Cuddy et commença à s'assoupir. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour plonger dans un profond sommeil, et Cuddy avec lui. Elle s'était allongée à coté de lui et il avait passé sa main sous sa tête.  
Leur sommeil, pourtant bien mérité, fut interrompu par un vacarme dans le couloir. A sa montre, Wilson constata qu'il était environ 8h, il se leva, et entrouvrit la porte. L'hôpital était plongé dans une panique totale.

Un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année environ menaçait médecins, infirmières et patients avec une arme à feu. Il empêchait tout le monde de partir, et interdisait les médecins de s'occuper des patients alors que la vie de certains dépendait d'examens et traitements.

Wilson alla réveiller Cuddy, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire repéré.

- Cuddy ! On a un très gros problème là !

[\Wilson]


	42. Cuddy19

[Cuddy]

Aussitôt réveillée Cuddy s'enquit de la situation. Bien qu'effrayer par la situation, elle restait l'administratrice de cet hôpital, et ce n'était pas parce que Maman était en danger qu'elle laisserait tomber Bébé. Elle se maudit une fois de plus de ne pas avoir son portable sur elle et silencieusement commença à fouiller les lieux. Elle finit par trouver un portable allumé, certainement oublié la veille.

-Il faut prévenir quelqu'un… Vu l'heure, House n'est pas à l'hôpital. Il pourra prévenir les secours. Vous connaissez son numéro ? Et nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Il faut aller dans un endroit non surveiller par les caméras.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, se passant les plans de sécurité de l'hôpital dans la tête. Elle prit la main de Wilson et murmura

-Le moins surveillé c'est les douches. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les patients pour l'instant, nous appellerons House de là.

[/Cuddy]


	43. Wilson17

[Wilson ]

Wilson suivit Cuddy. Bien qu'il n'en était pas encore au bord de la panique, il n'était pas rassuré. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait vraiment choqué. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait s'en prendre à des personnes malades, à un hopital.

Il suivit Cuddy, restant derriere, pour proteger les arrière ou par peur. Ils arriverent aux douches.

- Laissez moi appeler House. Meme si on s'est disputé, je pense qu'il sera plus ouvert avec moi qu'avec vous ... sans vouloir vous vexer.

Il prit le téléphone, composa le numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

H - Allo

W - House, on a besoin de toi, c'est important, écoute... Il faut que tu nous aide. Il y a un fou furieux qui menace de tuer tout le monde a l'hopital et ...

H- Qu'est-ce que tu eux que ça je fasse?

W - Préviens la police, ca sera deja ca. Mais dis leur d'etre discret

H- Je ne peux pas téléphoner Wilson

W - Promet moi que tu vas appeler ?

H- Non (il raccocha)

Wilson resta bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

[ / Wilson ]


	44. Cuddy20

[Cuddy]

Appuyée contre la paroi de la douche, Cuddy avait suivit avec angoisse l'échange téléphonique de Wilson. Lorsqu'elle le vit raccrocher toujours bouche bée, quand soudain, le portable émit un bruit facilement reconnaissable et s'éteignit.

-Génial…

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle tendit les bras vers Wilson et les passa autour de son cou, l'attirant contre elle.

-Je présume que House a encore fait son House…

Toujours en tenant Wilson dans ses bras elle s'appuya de nouveau contre la paroi. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que cette fois, entre la paroi et son dos, il y avait un bouton poussoir. Soudain un jet d'eau glacé les aspergea tous les deux. Sous la surprise elle resserra son étreinte autour de l'oncologue, colla leurs deux corps, maintenant trempés et gelés. Plus pour se rassurer elle-même elle murmura

-Il va finir par appeler quelqu'un.

[/Cuddy]


	45. Wilson18

[ Wilson ]

La situation mit Wilson tres mal a l'aise. Se retrouver si proche de Cuddy, lui rappela le premier baiser, celui qu'il lui avait donné a la cafétéria. Il avait terriblement envie de recommencer, elle etait la, tout contre lui, c'etait une pulsion a laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Mais le moment etait mal choisi. Il y avait un fou furieux qui menacait de faire un carton dans l'hopital, House refusait de les aider, et Wilson pensait qu'a une seule chose : embrasser Cuddy. Il ne pu resister bien longtemps, et finit par le faire.

Il l'a serra de plus en plus fort contre lui, et l'embrassa, encore et encore. L'éloignant a present de la paroi afin d'éviter a nouveau le jet d'eau, il l'entraina sur un banc du vestiaire et l'allongea.

[ / Wilson ]


	46. Cuddy21

[Cuddy]

Alors qu'elle n'avait cherché que du réconfort, elle avait trouvé beaucoup plus. Les lèvres de Wilson se faisaient insistantes sur les siennes, ses mains commençaient à vagabonder sur son corps quand il l'attira à l'extérieur de la douche et l'allongea sur le banc des vestiaires. Malgré la situation, malgré le lieu, malgré ses résolutions de la veille, elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Glissant ses mains entre leur deux corps, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Le poussant gentiment, elle les fit tous les deux rouler à terre faisant attention à son dos, sans pourtant que leurs lèvres ne se séparent. Un bruit soudain lui fit relever la tête… pour voir l'embout d'une arme pointée sur eux.

[/Cuddy]


	47. Remington1

[Clay Remington]

Il fixait Cuddy avait ses grands yeux noirs, son arme toujours pointée sur elle. Il rigola, il vit aussi que Cuddy se serra encore plus vers son compagnon, il la vit serrer sa chemise avec beaucoup de force.

-J'aurais juré que c'était la dernière chose de s'envoyer en l'air quand le grand méchant loup était dans la maison de grand-mère...

Sa voix était grave et pleine d'envie, envie de revanche, qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Qu'avait-il contre Lisa Cuddy ? Elle ne devait pas le savoir et il s'en fichait à vrai dire... Il prit Cuddy par le bras et la souleva pour qu'elle atterrisse contre-lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée

-Alors, Madame la Directrice ne nous présente pas son amant ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Peut-importe... Mais la réponse ?

[/Clay Remington]


	48. Cuddy22

[Cuddy]

Serrée contre le torse d'un homme armé sa respiration restait saccadée, à la fois à cause des sensations qu'avait éveillées en elle l'oncologue et de la peur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Une peur à laquelle se mêla le dégout lorsque l'homme se mis à parler, son souffle atterrissant sur son cou.

-Alors, Madame la Directrice ne nous présente pas son amant ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Peut-importe... Mais la réponse ?

-Ce n'est pas mon amant…

Du moins pas encore grâce à vous, pensa-t-elle tout de même.

-Un ami très cher et un remarquable chef de service !

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de l'inconnu et s'agenouilla près de Wilson pour l'aider à se relever avec son dos mais surtout pour y chercher du réconfort. Comment cet homme avait put savoir où ils se trouvaient ? Les sanitaires n'avaient pas de caméra de surveillance. Pas plus l'intérieur des cabines de douches que le hall qui y menait. Toujours légèrement tremblante, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux du médecin à ses côtés. Ne faisant pas de geste brusque à cause de l'arme pointée sur eux, elle se pencha doucement pour que ses lèvres arrivent au niveau de l'oreille de Wilson.

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

[/Cuddy]


	49. Wilson19

[Wilson]

Wilson ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il sentait le regard de cet homme qui les pointaient toujours et qui visiblement, n'était pas prêt de lâcher son arme.

Il bafouilla un léger 'J'en sais rien'.

Toutes les idées lui vinrent en tête, et parmi celle là, les plus horribles.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Osa-t-il demander, la voix tremblante.

- Appelez House ! Et dites lui de venir.

Wilson fut terrifié par cette voix grave et rauque. Lorsque ce malfrat lui tendit un téléphone portable, il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante. Il composa le numéro de House, et attendit qu'il décroche. La tonalité d'attente ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant, cela lui paru être une éternité.

Il fut rassuré d'entendre la voix de House.

- House. Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital.

Cuddy n'entendait pas ce que disait House, mais à en croire la peur qui se figeait sur le visage de Wilson, la conversation ne devait pas être des meilleures.

- Tu dois venir House. C'est ... C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Il fini par raccrocher.

Et sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, Cuddy comprit que House refusait de venir.

[\Wilson]


	50. Cuddy23

[Cuddy]

Cuddy avait suivit avec inquiétude la discussion téléphonique, bien qu'elle ne pouvait accéder qu'à un seul point de vue. Lorsque Wilson raccrocha, un simple regard lui apprit la réponse.

-House ne viendra pas… murmura-t-elle.

Elle soupira

-Des fois j'ai vraiment envie de saupoudrer sa vicodine de cyanure !

Elle se releva de sa position à genoux –ses pieds n'avaient plus beaucoup de circulation – sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Debout, elle porta la main à sa bouche puis à sa gorge.

-Besoin d'aller… aux toilettes… immédiatement, parvint-elle à hoqueter

L'homme la détailla du regard.

-Tournez-vous, bras levé

-Je n'ai pas d'a… d'arme sur moi… sinon House… House serait mort hier soir !

-C'est un téléphone que je cherche…

-Et je le rangerai où ? je suis… oh ! gémit-elle

Cuddy pâlit encore davantage et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Si elle n'allait pas au toilette immédiatement…

[/Cuddy]


	51. Wilson20

[Wilson]

Cuddy se précipita aux toilettes. A la voir dans cet état, Wilson s'inquiétait. Alors qu'elle restait au dessus des toilettes depuis quelques minutes à régurgité sans cesse, il alla la voir, contrant l'ordre du malfrat qui l'obligeait à ne pas bouger.

- Cuddy, ça va aller ? demanda t'il, inquiet pour elle.

C'est alors qu'il sentit sur son bras une forte pression, celle de ce fou furieux qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

Wilson ne savait pu quoi faire. En un instant, il se retrouvait avec une arme pointée sur la tempe, et son sang se glaçait.

C'est alors qu'il se fit plus agressif à tel point qu'il empêchait la circulation du sang dans le bras de Wilson.

[\Wilson]


	52. Cuddy24

[Cuddy]

-Wilson !

Se redressant, la peau pâle, Cuddy se tourna vers les deux hommes. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux, sans faire de mouvement brusque.

-S'il vous plait lâchez-le…

Elle passa doucement la main sur la joue de l'oncologue.

-Je vais bien. Je… J'ai ces nausées depuis à peu près deux semaines, tous les matins. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et nous n'avons mangé ni hier soir grâce à House ni ce matin, toujours par sa faute.

Elle fit glisser sa main depuis le visage du chef de service jusqu'à son bras où l'homme le serrait toujours avant de remonter lentement sur le bras de ce dernier pour se diriger vers l'arme pointée contre la tempe de Wilson.

-Nous ne sommes armé ni l'un ni l'autre. Ni n'avons de téléphone. Celui que nous avions trouvé n'a plus de batterie et a pris la douche.

Elle fut prise à ce moment là d'un violent frisson qui lui rappela que sa robe était toujours imbibée d'eau.

[\Cuddy]


	53. Wilson21

[Wilson]

Wilson ne savait plus quoi faire. Les malaises de Cuddy pouvait êtres provoqués par son stress, sa peur, mais du fait qu'elle en ai avoué leur régularité, ca ne faisait aucun doute : elle était enceinte. Mais de qui ? Avait elle rencontré quelqu'un sans en parler à Wilson, et sans que House ne s'en rende compte ? Non, si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, House l'aurait su. Il sait toujours tout. Et pourquoi aurait elle jouer a ce p'tit jeu avec Wilson, minant une relation entre eux deux. Etait prête à tout pour aider House ?

Wilson se posait tellement de questions qu'il en était comme déconnecté de la réalité.

[/Wilson]


	54. Remington2

[Remington]

_Le voilà devant ses deux victimes, la Curdy était là, ah ça il lui en voulait terriblement... House n'était pas décidé à les rejoindre qu'à cela ne tienne il l'avait déjà , Elle... Qui était par ailleurs en santé "aléatoire" puisque courbée devant un toilette. Wilson brava son ordre et se leva pour la rejoindre, le fou eut vite fait de rattraper l'homme par le bras et de lui fixer le canon sur la tempe._

toi, tu bouges je te flingues! c'est moi qui commande ici! non mais!

_Puis la directrice crue avoir bon ton de tenter de lui prendre le revolver... peine perdue pour le moment. Elle fut attrapée et collée contre le mur..._

On joue pas au plus fin avec moi ... madame la directrice... sinon je vous assure que ça peut mal tourner...

_Remington relâcha la pression sur la femme et l'envoya boulé dans les bras de wilson._

Dans le coin là bas tout les deux que je m'occupe de vous!

[/Remington]


	55. Cuddy25

[Cuddy]

Cuddy se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre le mur, une vive douleur à la lèvre s'ajoutant à celle de son estomac.

-On joue pas au plus fin avec moi ... madame la directrice... sinon je vous assure que ça peut mal tourner...

Puis elle fut tout aussi brusquement envoyée de force contre Wilson. Non pas qu'elle avait des répugnances à cette proximité, loin de la, mais elle était inquiète pour le dos déjà blessé de son presque-amant. Elle ignora le goût de sang dans sa bouche et le liquide chaud qui coulait au coin de sa lèvre pour se concentrer sur l'inconnu.

-Je ne voulais pas vous le prendre. Seulement le protéger, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, lasse.

Malgré la situation, malgré sa présence contre lui, Cuddy pouvait sentir l'absence de Wilson. Soudain, la raison de ce recul la frappa, elle prit doucement la main de son compagnon.

-Je... je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous le dire. J'ai... J'ai fait une FIV il y a plus d'un mois. Mais je ne veux pas trop élever mes espérances... Je ne sais pas encore le résultat...

Sa main serra celle qu'elle tenait

-James, dîtes moi quelque chose... supplia-t-elle.

[/Cuddy]


End file.
